Fire and Ice
by SoaringOnImaginaryWings
Summary: When Edan is brought to the palace to study magic under the queen's guidance, she finds that she and Loki are like fire and ice- different as can be. But, as the saying goes, opposites attract, and Loki and Edan realize that they have more in common than they thought. But when disaster strikes Asgard, where will they stand? And what of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

The cool, damp air caresses my skin, creating goosebumps and causing the fine hairs on my arms to stand up. Tucking a lock of auburn hair behind my ear, I shiver. I fold my arms to keep the body heat in, wishing I had thought to bring a shawl. It's not particularly cold in the hilltop, but I have always gotten cold more easily than others. I debate making a fire, but decide it's light will steal from the coming sight.

Over the horizon, a soft, golden glow approaches. The edge of the sun creeps from where the land meets the sky. It rises slowly, taking its time and bringing warmth and promises of a new day.

Asgardian sunrises are beautiful, making the fatigue of getting up so early entirely worth it. This one blends pinks and oranges and golds in the sky, like paint on a canvas. The sun sheds light on everything it touches, making it look welcoming and glorious. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, reveling gratefully in its warmth. I can tell it will be a beautiful summer day. Just the kind I like.

When the entire sun is visible, I make my way down the hill. The grass is still damp for the night's dew, chilling my feet. I walk briskly, reaching the road that will take me back to the marketplace quickly. I sit down at the side of the road and take off my shoes. Concentrating hard, I close my eyes, let energy pool into my hand, and set it ablaze. The heat is comfortable, and I hold it near my feet to warm them.

Magic has always been a part of me, just as much as my curly hair or grey eyes. It's always been with me, I know not how or why. I'm still trying to discover what I can and cannot do. I have experimented most with fire. I can create it, as well as harness it and put it out. Although I think there is more, I simply cannot access it.

Feet warm, I lace my shoes back up and continue walking. Though it is early, the marketplace is already coming alive. Stalls and booths sell everything from fruit to clay pots and jars. Early morning shoppers buy items for the day's meals, sidestepping boys chasing each other with wooden swords and girls running in groups from shop to shop.

I tuck into an alley, locating the stash of things I left earlier this morning. My few belongings are tied in a rucksack, a blanket keeping the bundle together. Sleeping outside isn't that bad, when it is warm. During the long, colder months, there are usually kind homes that take me in for a few days before I have move on. I am grateful for their help, so I try not to stay too long and intrude. When all else fails, there are sheltered enough areas in the city that will do for a night. Anything is better than my old home.

I retrieve my things and return to the marketplace. The fresh, untouched smell of morning is replaced by the odors of fruit, meat, baking bread, animals, sweat, and clay that makes up the market's scent. Digging out my moneybag and opening it, I frown. I have enough to hold over for perhaps a fortnight more, but I will need to find work soon. Selling goods in a shop, carrying wood, sewing dresses, anything with decent pay. Work is not difficult to find, I will simply have to keep a look out.

Extracting a few coins, I let my eyes wander from both to booth. They find what they desire. I approach a booth stocked with succulent fruit of every kind, select a large one and handed the man selling them two copper coins. He smiles at me and nods.

"Good day, Edan."

"Good day, Orvar," I reply. He has always given me fair prices, and we are on good terms. "How far you?"

"Well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, thanks. I glance to the sky. "'Tis looking to be a fine day, is it not?"

He nods. "Indeed it is. Have fun and be safe, yes?"

I laugh. "You know I will make an effort."

We part ways with a smile. As I walk down the street, I take a generous bite of my breakfast. A bit of juice dribbles from the fruit, leaving a sticky trail down my chin. I wipe it off with the sleeve of my tunic. I head to the heart of the city, the marketplace becoming more and more crowded as I go. It becomes increasingly difficult to move around. People jostle about and bump into each other. A gaggle of girls stand in front of a shop window admiring dresses. I jump to the side in time to dodge a group of small children chasing each other.

Drums sound in the distance. Their steady beating comes closer, volume slowly intensifying. I wonder, what could it be? A murmur runs through the crowd and excitement rises. Something important.

The crowd parts, people rushing to move to the side of the street. I get swept with the current and end up on the left side of the street, towards the front of the crowd. The drums beat louder. Poking my head out and looking right, I see a few members of the Royal Guard. Their arms are stiff at their sides, swords glinting in the sun. Behind them, an open air carriage is being pulled by white horses. Queen Frigga sits in the carriage, smiling at the crowd. I've heard that the queen enjoys going on rides through Asgard, this must be one of them.

I lean back as the carriage draws near. People wave and greet the queen, and she smiles and waves back. Queen Frigga has always been a just leader, Asgard's citizens love her.

As the procession draws adjacent to me, something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. A few little boys are still running around playing a war game with wooden swords and lit torches. One is about to run into the street, in front of the procession. The drums seem to crescendo, and my heart hammers with it. That boy is going to get trampled if someone does not intervene.

The boys run into the street and I chase after them without hesitation. Neighing loudly, the horses stand on their hind legs, nearly bucking their riders off. One boy is right under the horses hooves. I grab him and roll safely out of the horse's way. A woman screams, and I see that one of the torches fell to the ground and ignited a piece of intricate fabric adorning the carriage. The boys run off.

"Someone fetch a pail of water!" a vendor yells. A few scramble around.

I walk calmly to the fire. Someone tries to pull me away, but I shake them off. Concentrating hard, I focus on the flames. I hold my hand out and make a motion as if smothering them. After a moment, the fire slowly shrinks, dying out within seconds.

The street is silent. My cheeks heat up. I am not used to having all the attention on me. A man runs up with a pail of water and throws it onto the carriage, looking disappointed when he realizes the fire is gone.

The queen descends from the carriage, and I freeze. A thousand thoughts fly through my mind. Uh-oh. Am I in trouble? Will I be put in the dungeon? She's coming! Do I curtsy? Do I bow? Before I can make a decision, she is approaching me.

"Queen Frigga!" I gasp. I bow my head in a unsure manner and immediately wonder if it is appropriate to directly address the queen as such.

"Rise, child," she says. Her voice is not unkind. "What is your name?"

"Edan, Your Majesty," I stammer nervously.

"Hm." She taps her lip thoughtfully. "As you were!" she calls out to the crowd. Little by little, they they come back to life and trickle away, going back to what they were doing before the carriage came by. the guards keep a sharp eye out for any more threats. The queen turns back to me. "Tell me about your power, dear."

"My power?" She nods. I lick my lips. "Well, um, I cannot do vast amounts with it. I can sort of gather energy in my hands. And I can control fire, create it, hold it, put it out. That's what I'm best at. I can sometimes sense people's intentions."

The queen looks thoughtful. "How long have you had this power?"

"As long as I can remember, Your Highness." I look down, hoping I'm not coming off as disrespectful.

"Well, then," she says, "it is good I found you. I am learned in the art of magic, as is one of my sons, and you seem to have potential that remains untapped. I wish to bring you to the palace and train you in the usage of magic."

"Yes." I answer without thought. I clear my throat. "I mean, as you wish, Your Majesty. It would be an honor." How could I say no, even if I want to? There is nothing tying me to the life I live now.

Queen Frigga clasps her hands together. "Lovely. Have you things to gather and a family to bid farewell to?"

I shake my head. "I do not reside with my family, I know not where they are."

"Then where do you live?" the queen asks.

"I sleep in the streets, or wherever I can find hospitality from a stranger."

The queen looks as if she want to inquire about my family, but elects to stay quiet. "A story for another time, I think. Is there anything you wish to take with you on your journey?'

"Yes, might I have a moment to retrieve my bag?"

"Of course."

A guard watches me closely as I retrieve my bag from the side of the street where it fell earlier, as though under the impression that I might run away. The notion causes the corners of my mouth to perk up. Why would I attempt to make an escape from this new opportunity?

"Is that all?" the queen asks, gesturing to my small bag. I nod. "Good. Let us depart." We climb into the carriage and sit across from one another. With my bag at my feet, Queen Frigga nods to a guard. He flicks the reins on his horse, and the procession continues onward. The drums strike up again as they had never been interrupted.

Hello! That was the beginning of _Fire and Ice_, the story I'm currently working on. I don't know when regular updates will come, but I'm hoping for sooner rather than later!


	2. Chapter 2

As we get closer to the palace, the crowds become denser and louder. They cheer as the procession passes by. I shift uncomfortably, feeling like people are staring. Who is this lowly stranger, riding in a carriage with the Queen of Asgard? With my ragged attire, I certainly cannot pass for even a servant.

"Fret not!" Queen Frigga says gently when she sees my nervous expression. "They will wonder of your identity, but no harm shall come to you."

I nod. "Thank you, Your Highness."

She gives me a kind smile before turning back to the adoring, clapping crowd. They are right to cheer. The queen has always been the kindest and most compassionate of the royal family. Prince Thor is adored by Asgard as well, with his good looks, large muscles, and bravery in battle. The Allfather, King Odin, is also well-loved. He is a firm, just ruler.

And then there is Prince Loki. Whereas the rest of his family is light haired and fair skinned, the Mischief Maker has hair as black as night and skin as pale as parchment. His looks seem to be the most similar part of him to his family, though. All of Asgard values strength, bravery, and physical traits. Everything I have heard about Loki suggests that he is quiet, preferring to read or practice magic than to spar.

A shiver runs through me as I realize I am going to meet the rest of the royal family. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts run through my head: What if they don't like me? What if I do something wrong and I get thrown out onto the streets again? What if my magic isn't good enough? I am suddenly having second thoughts about agreeing to go to the palace with the queen. I should just tell her no, that I would prefer to live on the streets…

Bilge snipe dung. I have an unheard of opportunity in front of me, why am I so eager to throw it away? I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I have a whole new life ahead of me! No point in letting a bit of fear of the unknown to stop me.

It is good I have strengthened my resolve, because we are coming up on the palace. The horse pull the carriage through the gates, and I gasp. The palace grounds are stunning, filled with gardens containing beautiful statues, fountains of flowing water, and flowers of every hue. I have never seen anything nearly as gorgeous as this, there is little room for flowers in the city. Benches rest in the shade of trees, branches bending under the weight of ripe fruit.

A stable is situated on the right of the palace. I can see beautifully groomed horses through open doors, animals I have little experience with. Turning to the palace itself, my lips part. I am awestruck. Ornate columns stand a dozen, no, a hundred times my height, crafted of fine metal. The towers stand arranged in different heights come to a peak in the middle. The palace gleams. I have seen it from a distance, but that image in uncomparable to what it looks like up close.

"This…" I stutter, unable to produce words.

Queen Frigga laughs good-naturedly. "Yes, this is the palace. You are to live here now."

The widest grin I have ever felt spreads across my face. "I think I am going to enjoy this."

A guard helps the queen out of the carriage, then turns to me. I do not exactly need help stepping down, nevertheless, I take his hand and thank him. He gives me a welcoming smile and returns to an attentive ready position.

I turn my eyes to the palace, where a group of servants has come to join us on the grand lawn. The Allfather and the princes are flanked by more guards and maids.

The king approaches Queen Frigga with a smile. "Greetings, my wife. Did you enjoy your outing?"

Smiling back, the queen nods. "I did, indeed. It was rather eventful."

My cheeks turn pink at this, though it was probably not meant to be rude. I feel a pair of eyes on me, and I turn my head slightly to the right. Prince Loki is not looking at his mother. His emerald green eyes are instead fixated on me, studying what he sees. I shift underneath his scrutiny and turn back to the queen.

"And what made it so eventful, if I may?" Prince Thor queries.

"Well, I was riding in my carriage, when some young children ran into the street and gave the horses a fright. This young maiden-" she motions to me and I step forward slightly, "-got the boys to safety before they could be trampled by the horses. She then put out the fire that had caught on the carriage without using water." The queen puts a delicate hand on my shoulder. "This girl has magic in her."

Prince Thor grins, and the Allfather looks thoughtful. Prince Loki's face is neutral, betraying none of his thoughts.

"Perhaps you will have a companion to practice your magic with, brother," Thor says. The prince steps forward. He takes my hand and presses his lips to my knuckles in a cordial gesture. "It is good to meet you, my lady. Might I have the pleasure in knowing your name?"

I fall into a sloppy and unpracticed curtsy, knees shaking from nervousness. "Edan, my prince."

King Odin looks me over and gives me a look that I hope is approving. "Welcome, Lady Edan. It is good to have you." He beckons for a servant to come forward and turns to her. "Escort Lady Edan to a spare set of rooms." She nods and motions for me to follow her, which I do. I take hold of the bag containing my belongings and try to appear sophisticated as I take my exit.

Once out of the presence of the royal family, I exhale deeply. I have never had to behave properly for anyone before, putting on that facade was nerve wracking.

We walk quickly through the palace. Or, rather, the servant walks quickly. I marvel at the enormity of everything. The interior of the palace is a combination of stone and metal, intricate symbols and engravings on every surface. Light filters in through arched doorways, naturally illuminating everything. My mouth drops and I stare at everything. It is all so grand. The size of the palace hits me. I am struck with the sheer vastness of everything, and I feel tiny, insignificant in comparison. I am just a lowly, unimportant girl from the streets. Disposable. Replaceable. Unvalued. I should not be here.

No. None of that is true. The queen chose _me_, no one else. I have magic, which is rare for Asgardians. I shall make these royals remember me. My resolve steels, Yes. I will learn to use my magic and do good with it.

I have been so lost in thought that I forgot to pay attention to the palace. The nameless servant has lead me to a set of double doors.

"These will be your quarters, Lady Edan," she says. "The evening meal will be at sundown. Until then, you are permitted to roam the palace. Should you require anything, ask any servant or guard. We are at your service."

"You have my thanks," I reply sincerely. She bows her head and turns around, continuing the way she came. "May I know your name?" I blurt out after her.

She turns around and smiles. "Dagney." She turns around once more and walks out of sight.

"Dagney," I muse to myself. "New day started."

A/N: Hello all... two of you out there. I know this bit was uneventful, sort of a filler chapter. Sorry that took so long to get up, I'm trying to have a lot written before I go into regular updates. I don't want to leave everyone hanging for months on end. That said, I will try to update at least once a month. I know it's not ideal, but life gets crazy. But you knew that. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

After making myself familiar with my quarters (they are larger than I could have hoped, with a sitting chamber and a sleeping chamber, complete with a fireplace, wardrobe, balcony and private bathroom), I decide to venture to the rest of the palace. I slip quietly out of my chambers, the closing of the door behind me echoing through the empty hall. Where is everyone?

Turning left, I walk through the hall past numerous sets of double doors. This must be where the guests stay. Or perhaps ladies of the court. At the end of the hall is a stone staircase leading to the more central area of the palace. I approach a guard standing along a wall. He holds a spear in his left hand. A sword rests in a sheath on his hip, under an ornate metal breastplate. I clear my throat.

"Pardon me, sir, might you give me directions?"

He turns to me. "Where do you wish to arrive?"

Hm. That is a question I have not yet pondered. "I… I know not, I suppose. I am new here. Where might I go?"

No smile graces the guard's face. It stays in its natural yet watchful stare. "Down this hallway," he motions to his right, "is the wing concerning training and physical endeavors. You will find an arena with a sparring ring, as well indoor and outdoor training and an armory." He gestures to the left. "This way leads to the library and astronomy tower. The healing rooms are also located that way."

I give him a bright smile. "You have my thanks," I reply. Turning toward the second hallway, I saunter away. The library sounds like a delightful place. When I was going through the customary years of education, I would read any book I could get my hands on. I imagine the palace library would have a luxurious selection of reading material.

After a few moments, I find myself in front of a set of double doors larger than any I have ever seen. They are at least three times my height, cream in color with bronze designs etched around the edges and the handles. I turn the handle down and push gently on the door. It opens silently, and my mouth falls open.

The ceiling of the library is higher than the top of the doors. To my left and right, shelves of books run the entire length of the colossal room. There are ladders in every aisle to reach the upper shelves. Floor to ceiling windows cover the back wall, which is lined with circular wooden tables. A few books, some scrolls of parchment and a bottle of ink rest on an otherwise empty table. Ornate light fixtures hang from the ceiling. Combined with a crackling fireplace in the corner, they give the space a comfortable glow.

I walk to the nearest shelf and run my fingers along the spines of a few books. Most of them are leather bound, though a few have covers of thick parchment. This section seems to be about materials with magical properties. The few titles that are in Asgardian, the only language I can read, are names like "Magical Plants, Herbs, and Fungi" and "Growing Magic". A couple steps down the aisle are books of spells. I amble up and and down the rows, wandering aimlessly and leisurely. The area of books about magic impresses me, and I know I will be spending a lot of time here.

The door opens up and a maid comes in, probably to clean. She glances at me and gasps.

"Lady Edan!" she exclaims.

"Hello, Dagney," I greet her as I recognise her.

"Why are you not dressed for the evening meal?"

I look down at myself. I am in the breaches and tunic that I arrived in earlier.

"Dusk will be upon us quickly, and you have not bathed!" She looks anxious, as if I have broken a sacred rule without being aware of it. Perhaps I have. "Come, I will assist you in your preparations."

"Preparations?" I inquire, but but she has already walked out of the massive library. I give the space a longing look and hurry after her, closing the door behind me. Dagney is conversing with another servant. I catch up with her as they part and smile at the unknown girl, walking quickly to match pace with Dagney. We rach my chambers in a matter of moments, as she knows her way through the labyrinth that is the palace.

"Who was that?" I ask as we enter my chambers.

"That was a friend of mine. She will help me with my duties while I attend to you," she replies kindly. A small feeling of guilt courses through me, that Dagney should ignore her orders to help me. She sits me down in front of a vanity and opens drawers and cabinets, withdrawing a few bottles and setting them on the table.

I clear my throat. "Pardon me, but what am I being prepared for?"

Dagney throws back her head and laughs. "For the evening meal, of course! One can not dine with the royal family looking like, well, forgive me, but…" She trails off, gesturing at my clothing.

I blush. "I suppose you are right. I think I lost track of time in the library."

She smiles. "I'm sure everyone has done that at one time or another. Now, there isn't enough time to bathe completely, lest you arrive in an unpunctual manner. There will be sufficient time after the meal to wash. For now, though, I will simply clean your face, as the rest of you will be covered." Dagney selects a bottle and begins to open it.

"Oh, please don't feel obligated to do that," I interrupt. "I can clean my face."

Dagney sighs. "As you wish." She hands me the bottle and motions to my bathing chamber.

Once clean, Dagney sits me down again and opens more tubes and bottles. "What's this?" I ask as she pats a pale powder on my face.

"It makes you skin tone appear more even. See?" I turn around to study my reflection in the glass on the vanity. My flesh seems to glow under the powder.

"Yes, but why is it necessary?" On the streets, appearance was trivial. What you looked like did not change your status drastically, unless you were lusted for in bed. I was never coveted, so I had little reason to fret over my appearance.

"Oh, all the ladies of the court enhance their features in some way. Most even their skin and line their eyes."

"Line their eyes?"

"Oh, yes." She opens a small bottle of paint-like black substance. "You paint it along your eyelids. Or you could shadow them with this." She opens a jar of dark powder. "Of course, we have other colors."

I am dumbstruck. People of nobility paint their faces? How odd. I assume there are many customs with which I will have to make myself familiar.

Through the window to my left, the sun sinks lower in the sky. "Oh, the time passes! I must be going, or I will keep the royal family waiting."

Dagney gasps. "We have not yet chosen your dress!" She grabs my hand and leads me to the wardrobe. Throwing the doors open, she looks thoughtfully for a moment at the standard gowns before pulling out the garment of her choice. "Here, wear this one. It matches your eyes."

I change into the dress, and notice she is right. The pale green fabric accented with grey embroidery brings out the grey in my eyes. My auburn hair is an appealing contrast to the green. The gown hugs my slim figure comfortably, modest while suitable for dinner with the royal family. "Oh, you look beautiful." Dagney is smiling, but I don't feel beautiful. The fabric is a bit too tight around my waist and I already know I will trip over the too-long skirts meant for someone much taller. "A corset and other things will have to be made for you later, but don't fret about that right now. She glances out the window. "Come, we must be on our way" I follow Dagney out of my chambers and through the grand hallways. I stumble a few times before we stop in front of the double doors, and she smooths my dress. "Now, go in there and show them who you are. Make them adore you."

I give her a genuine smile. "You have my thanks. Should I require anything over the next few days, may I call on you?"

She returns my smile. "Any time at all."

Fighting back a wave of nerves, I take a deep breath and enter the dining room.

A/N: Hey, guys. Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that. You know how school and work start to consume your life and you start to forget about anything that doesn't affect getting into college... but I digress. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, so as not to leave you hanging. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Dagney's swift preparations, I am just in time to supper. I take my seat along the side of the table, thankfully without tripping over my dress. The Allfather and Queen Frigga sit at the head and foot of the table, Thor on my left and Loki across from us.

"Good evening, Lady Edan." King Odin nods at me.

"Greetings, Allfather," I respond. Servants enter the dining room and set heaping platters of meat and bowls of warm stew on the table. The aromas are mouthwatering, I have never seen a meal as lavish as this. A bowl of stew is set in front of me. I raise my spoon to my lips and eat, gulping down the warm broth. A sound of pleasure escapes my lips. The stew is superb, as expected. I gulp down more. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the royal family staring at me. Oh, right. Manners. I lower my spoon from midway to my mouth and clear my throat.

Picking the spoon up again, I raise it delicately to my mouth and sip the broth as quietly as I can. "This is magnificent," I offer.

Frigga gives me an approving nod. The rest of the family takes this as a cue to move on, and they being eating their stew, although Loki and Odin seem to be mildly uncomfortable by my presence at the table. I catch the Allfather observing me when he thinks I cannot see. Loki, on the other hand, is determined to not make eye contact with me, and does not break his concentration from his meal.

"So, Edan." King Odin breaks the near silence after a second course of meat and bread is brought out. "Tell us about yourself."

I dab the corners of my mouth with a napkin. "What do you wish to know?"

"Anything," he replies as he takes a bite out of meat cooked rare.

Putting my silverware down, I clear my throat. "Well, I completed compulsory schooling like everyone at my age. I got high enough marks, but I never went on to pursue any higher learning because I had to find work. Though, given the choice, I would not object to being educated further. I do love gaining new knowledge."

The queen nods. "We can do some general studies in addition to developing your magic. Astronomy, perhaps, as well as healing and history."

I smile. "That sounds quite desirable."

Odin clears this throat. "Edan, you say you did not pursue higher learning because you had to find work. Did your parents not provide for you?"

Damn. I loathe talking about my family, I don't even consider them as such anymore. Biting my lip, I answer slowly. "My family, ah, did not seem to care for me. The were rather neglectful." Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Loki grow still. Though he still does not look up, I can tell he is listening. "They would have preferred to have a son. I eventually grew so sick of them that I left. I lived on the streets and cared for myself for many years. Tis not a bad life, simply different." Yes, that much would suffice. I have no desire to delve into the details of my past life.

"I can assure you that will not happen here," the queen intones. I catch the hint of a scoff from Loki, though no one else takes notice.

"Thank you, my lady," I reply. "I look forward to my time here."

Our meal runs its course uneventfully, and I depart to my quarters with instructions from the queen to get fitted for appropriate attire in the morning. When I return to my chambers, suddenly overcome with exhaustion, I skip bathing and don sleeping garments. I drift peacefully into sleep, thinking that this could be the beginning of a new life.

A/N: A short chapter, I know. The holidays are busy, I have lots of preparations and such to do. Sorry guys:( I'll try to update again when I can. Don't forget to leave a review. Happy New Year!


	5. Chapter 5

The night passes peacefully, a pleasant change from the loud city I am accustomed to. Dresses and assorted other garments occupy my wardrobe, none of which will properly fit me. I bathe and don a loose-fitting dress and sandals. After a light morning meal, the royal seamstresses take my measurements for clothing of my own.. They find my request for a few sets of pants and tunics a bit odd, but agree nonetheless. I take my noon meal from which I have a pleasant view of the palace grounds. The outcropping provides a view of the gardens, as well as the stables and an outdoor sparring ring. Thor is wielding his mighty hammer against a woman's broadsword. From the side, three men spectate the mock battle. Their roaring laughter reaches my ears as she strikes the prince off balance.

I wonder what it must be like, being a warrior. The excitement of the life, the sheen of the armor, the glory of a won battle. Like in the stories I read as a little girl. It would be a rather interesting life, I think, though not perhaps for me.

Once finished dining, I venture to the library again. Of all I have seen of the palace, this grand area is my favorite. Never have I seen so many books. A place of such knowledge, such wonder must not be left unexplored. Upon reaching the library, I turn to the shelves to my left and read the titles. "A Princess and Her Pauper", "The Enchantment", "Garik Kennetson and the Sword of Saldis". The shelves to the left appear to be fictitious, while those to the right seem to contain works of research and knowledge. I open a book entitled "The Lady Knight". It has the comforting smell that one associates with old books, familiar and warm.

I drift through the aisles and make a list of the books I desire to read, but something feels off. The feeling that I am not alone is unnerving. I study my surroundings, but no one is to be seen. Walking to the tables, I come across one piled with books and parchment. They contain advanced knowledge of magic; notes are scribbled in the parchment. Somebody has been here, but I remain unaware whom.

"Edan?" I turn, moving to the main aisle between sections of shelves. Frigga walks to me, a kind smile on her face. "Perfect, I was just about to send for you. We shall begin your lessons today." The queen leads me to a table opposite the one I inspected. This one too is laden with books, but the parchment scrolls are blank. A quill and pot of ink sit ready to be used. I study the volume. It contains books of knowledge: one of elementary magic, one of astronomy, a thick history of the Nine Realms, even one about healing. "Once we get through the written knowledge you will require, we can move on to direct work with your magic to develop your skills."

I nod. "That sounds quite good, Your Highness."

She waves a dismissive hand. "Please, call me Frigga."

"Yes… Frigga." The absence of a title is unfamiliar to my tongue, but one I will get used to. The remainder of the day is spent in the library with Frigga, who introduces me to the basic principles of magic. Those who it is born in have varying levels of control and power, and that one must be very disciplined to master it. Magic is an art. Individuals with magic must tap deep within themselves to harness it, and must be in control of themselves to control their power.

Frigga assigns me some readings to do for the next day. The work keeps me busy into the evening, for which I am grateful. And thus, the days pass. My mornings are calm and leisurely while the queen attends to her duties, then we meet in the library after a midday meal for my lessons. Evenings are spent reading, both fiction and educational.

It is a few weeks into my lessons, once I have received more than enough dresses, tunics, pants, sandals and boots that fit properly, when I wander into the arena that the princes and warriors often occupy. The sun warms my skin pleasantly as I sit.

"Lady Edan!" Prince Thor calls out when he sees me. I wave and smile. He beckons me into the ring, where we meet. "Greetings, Edan. We have seen little of you in the past days. What has been occupying such a vast amount of your time?"

"I have been studying with the queen, she has been extending my schooling." I explain my lessons to the prince, and he nods.

"Ah, she is quite adept at magic. I look forward to seeing your progress." I thank him kindly. "I wonder if you would like to spar with us?" he inquires.

"My apologies, I know not how to fight, nor how to wield any weapon." When I lived on the streets, I ran from rather than fought trouble. Being small, I never stood much chance in a physical fight.

A female warrior who I did not see before with long black hair steps forward and smiles confidently. "Worry not, we can teach you." She lowers herself into a sort of bow. "Lady Sif, pleased to meet you."

"Sif is one of the finest warriors to grace the Nine Realms," Thor says fondly as I mimic her bow.

The warrior jabs Thor with her sword, which he parries with his hammer. "And don't you forget it. What say you, Edan? Should you learn how to fight?"

"I see no reason not to. Yes, I think I should like that."

Upon hearing my agreeal, Thor calls out to the men entering the arena. "The lady wishes to spar!" A redheaded man nearly twice my size booms joyously. "What good fun we shall have. I am Volstagg. It is good to meet you, lady…"

"Edan," I finish for him.

"Lady Edan." He bows properly before a blond man swaggers forward.

"We shall have some great fun, but I have not yet had the honor of meeting the lovely lady." The blond man bows grandly and places a generous kiss on my knuckles. "It is a genuine pleasure to meet you, Lady Edan. I am Fandral the Dashing, at your service." He flashes a blinding smile, which I stifle a laugh at. He must have wooed many ladies of the court.

"Oh, come off it, Fandral." The dark-haired man that steps forward has a soft voice, but captures my attention nonetheless. He offers a slight bow. "I am Hogun."

"Good to meet you, Hogun." He says nothing more.

"Edan, what weapon should you like to learn?" Thor asks, leading us inside through a grand set of doors to the armory. My mouth falls open. Swords, shields, axes, weapons of every sort line the walls, even some I have no hope of identifying. I admire the spikes on a mace, shying away from the thought that I could kill somebody with any of these tools.

I turn to him. "I haven't the faintest idea of what half of these even do."

Volstagg laughs. "We'll try all of them until you find one to your liking." Everyone selects a few weapons and carries them back out to the sparring area.

Sif starts me with a practice sword. The metal is heavy in my hands. She shows me the proper stance to hold it, how to parry and thrust. When she takes her own practice sword against mine, I am disarmed quickly multiple times in a row and left on the ground. Hogun shows me the basic technique to a mace, which I cannot grasp. Volstagg demonstrates the ways of the battle axe; Fandral makes suggestions while spinning and whipping a chain. Even throwing a spear proves to be too difficult for me. At the end of it all, I am left with sore arms and bruises.

"Fighting must not be for me," I say, disheartened after what feels like hours.

"We simply have not found the right weapon for you. It is nothing of your doing," Volstagg consoles me. "What else have we?"

"Perhaps a bow?" Hogun's suggestion is soft, but sparks my interest.

Fandral puts a hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Yes, we have not yet tried that." The two enter the armory, returning moments later with a longbow, quiver of arrows, and a target. They set it all up for me before demonstrating how to hold the bow, aim correctly, and shoot. After hitting the third ring of the target, Hogun hands me the weapon and instructs me to begin. I raise the bow and draw the loaded arrow back. My arm shakes ever so slightly, as I have never used my muscles like this. It is clear the the weapon was designed for someone much larger and stronger than I.

"Keep your left arm straight," Volstagg reminds me. "And pull your other hand all the way to your ear." I adjust my arms, and the position feels much more natural. Breathing out steadily, I aim for the center and release the bowstring. It propels the arrow forward and scrapes against the skin of my forearm. I feel the sting of it as the arrow slices through the air, whizzing toward the target. It makes a _thunk_ sound as the tip slams into and breaks the tough material, landing in the second ring from the middle. There is a moment of quiet as I lower the bow, and then the warriors break into applause.

"Bravo, Edan!" Fandral cals out.

Thor steps forward and claps me on the back. "That was quite good," he praises me as I stumble forward.

"Thank you," I reply modestly. Never have I thought I might be good at shooting, but knowing that I might be capable of learning such a skill fills me with a warm feeling. I shoot a few more arrows, gradually getting closer and closer to the center of the target. After about a dozen, I put the bow down and wiggle my fingers. My arms are a bit stiff from the new exercise, but it is something I will easily grow accustomed to.

Volstagg's vast stomach grumbles. "I think it is time we have a break and take our noon meal, yes?"

"Noon?" I look up at the sky. The sun is past it's midpoint, signaling that it is no longer morning. "Oh, I am going to be late for my lessons!" I set the bow down and turn to Thor. "My apologies, but I must be going." I hike up my skirts and take off for the palace after a nod from the prince.

Through the halls, past the guards, I run into the library where Queen Frigga awaits me. I skid to a stop and give a slight bow. "My apologies, Frigga. I was with the Warriors Three and Lady Sif and Thor, they were teaching me how to shoot a bow."

Frigga holds up her hand. "You need not worry, all is forgiven. I am glad you have been interacting with others, I was concerned you would not feel at home here in the palace. Which reminds me, you are going to be residing here for quite some time, you must be educated on royal practices. With that in mind, I have decided that you are to learn how to dance. All ladies of the court must be educated on certain activities, as they attend many a festival and banquet."

"I- Apologies, what?"

"My husband and I have been discussing your future, dear. You are making progress in your studies, and we wish to offer you a home here for as long as you are able to stay. Odin thinks your skills will be quite an asset, and I enjoy having you here. I never had a daughter…" she mused.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" I exclaim. A home, finally, a home. "And of course I shall learn how to dance. I look forward to it."

Frigga claps her hands together. "Wonderful. Now, for your lesson today we will move on from books and develop your skills in a more hands-on manner."

The queen spends a while giving me instructions and demonstrating before it is my turn. "Close your eyes and focus. Feel the energy flow through you. Direct it to your hands and let it form a pool." My eyes are squeezed shut in concentration. I can feel the magic deep in me, and I draw it forward. It comes from every part of me, every fiber that makes up my body, and I summon it to my outstretched hands. "Good, now give it shape," Frigga instructs. I move my hands apart and let the substance rise up and form a sphere, bobbing up and down above my palms. "Edan, look." I open my eyes and look to Frigga, who gestures at my work. Slowly, I lower my hands. The ball is ablaze, burning gently and floating at eye level. I grin, bringing my hand back up to make a fist and dissolve the energy.

"Wonderful!" the queen exclaims. I release a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and sat down slowly. "Often times rigorous use of magic wears one out, this is not uncommon. This will be all for the day, you may rest or do activities at your leisure." After a moment, she comes forward and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You really did quite well. Few make it so far in such a short amount of time. I am proud of you."

I look up at her. "Thank you, Frigga." She gives me a warm smile, which I return before she takes her leave. After a few minutes of catching my breath, I collect my books depart from the library. My mind cannot stop dwelling on my progress, which prevents me from seeing the figure in front of me. I collide with Prince Loki and drop my books, gasping as I immediately back away from his cool armor and even colder stare.

"Prince Loki!" I exclaim. "My apologies, I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"Obviously." He looks down at me, studying me in such a way that I do not dare move. "Your magic is improving," he says after a moment. I am not sure whether this is a question or an answer.

"Yes." My voice comes out weak and frail. I clear my throat and start again, stronger this time. "Yes, Your Majesty"

He remains silent as I dare to bend down and collect the fallen items. I pile my books gently in my arm, noticing an unfamiliar one and a scroll of parchment. I cannot read the language in which the book is written, but I recognize it as an Elven language.

I stand back up and hold them out to Prince Loki, who is still studying me intently. He reaches out to take the book and parchment. As he grasps them, his hand brushes against mine. His skin is as cold as ice, if not colder. I recoil my hand from his touch. He does the same, letting the books fall to the floor again and inhaling sharply. The prince examines his hand and gapes at me, eyes calculating. "You're burning."

"And you're freezing." I don't dare break eye contact as he reaches out slowly, placing the back of his hand on my forehead. His hand feels like and icy wind, but I force myself to hold still.

"Are you ill?" he asks after removing his hand.

"No, I feel like I always do. Aren't you… cold?"

He shakes his head thoughtfully. I dare again to bend and collect the fallen items. When he accepts them, we both take great care to not allow contact between out skin. Prince Loki gives me the barest of nods before carefully brushing past me into the library. I curtsy before he steps away, and continue down the hall when he is out of sight.

Well, that certainly could have been worse.

A/N: Hello everyone out there. I realize I haven't updated in like three months, and for that I am very sorry. I live in the U.S., and I'm a second semester junior in high school. Basically that means that every single thing I'm doing now will be evaluated by people I've never met so they can determine if they'll let me into their college or university. Yeah, not super fun. Schoolwork on top of extracurriculars on top of a job keeps me super busy, so I've decided that this chapter will be that last one for a while. I'm letting you guys know so you don't think I've abandoned the story, which I haven't. I'm just putting it on hold for a while so I can focus on not failing any classes and the like. I'll hopefully get back to more regular updates when the summer comes, so I should have something up in June. In the meantime, I'll continue prewriting so I'll have material to update with. Thanks so much for all your support and for sticking with the story:)


End file.
